The present invention relates to a container with an inherently stable, self-shaping base which is made of flexible material and to a method for manufacturing it.
Pouch-like containers made of flexible material, formed with a lightweight sheet starting from a tubular structure, are known and widely used.
These pouches, manufactured according to the state of the art, are poorly suited for containing liquids, granular products or powders which do not have a definite geometry of their own, so that the resulting containers are not inherently stable and cannot all be arranged in the same manner in the packages for transport and storage and in the points of sale and display.
According to the state of the art, containers are also known which instead have a shape of their own but are obtained with rigid or semirigid materials or with complicated structural configurations having a shape of their own which must not be modifiable by the product introduced therein.
This type of container entails a more expensive manufacturing process, and the material from which it is obtained also is more expensive.
Moreover, these containers are convenient only if they are manufactured on the filling line itself, since any storage thereof when empty would be excessively wasteful in terms of space occupation.